thebooksofkylfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seikishidan
Known as the First Holy War in the history that last for 500 years. Background Seikishidan, or Holy Knights, is the first holy war recorded in history. Even though Holy Wars are already existing between Religions, Seikishidan was officially announced when Izanagi, the Founder and Major God of Shinto Religion, stole and ate the Rune of Lighting of the fallen Odin. Seikishidan revolves between the wars of seven Runes of Lighting which being possessed by several major Religions, The Greek being possessed by Zephyrus after Zeus was fallen, Norse being possessed by Thor after Odin has fallen, Hindu being possessed by Indra, Egyptian being possessed by Set, Shinto having two being possessed by Izanagi and a newly formed Catholic which being possesed by Emmanuel. The war engulfed after Izanagi stole one of the Norse's Runes and the most strongest of all, Odin's. Other Religions who was neutral ever since joined the war. In the middle of the war, the Judge of the Gods, Judgment, saw that war created much distortion and the mortals are so much affected. He separate his mortal self by using his relic, The Brush of Creation, unto himself and created Emmanuel. Emmanuel appear on the mortals and created their own Religion called the Catholic which became widely knew and earns a risk unto other Religions. List of Religions Catholic Catholic is the first mortal Religion of all. Composed of talented and powerful unaffiliated mortals during the Seikishidan which being lead by one of the most powerful mortal of all, Emmanuel. Greek Known as the strongest Religion during the Seikishidan, with 200 deities in their alliance and 50 major gods. But unexpectedly, their trump card is a mortal named, Sha, who among all, is the only one equal with Emmanuel. Shinto Is the Religion who engulf the Seikishidan, and named it after their tongue. Leaded by Izanagi and Izanami, the major gods of Shinto. Norse A neutral Religion before Seikishidan, only aims to recover their lost Rune of Lighting of their founder, Odin. Egyptian Another neutral yet powerful Religion which leaded by a powerful god named, Ra. Hindu One of the most powerful Religion having 200 deities in their alliance. Leaded by an ancient God, Kali. The Seven Runes of Lighting Rune of the Storms - The rune of Thor which gives him the power to cast weather phenomenas such as Thunderstorms, Blizzard and Hurricane. Rune of the Wind - The rune of Zephyrus which gives him wind manipulating abilities. Rune of the Float - The rune of Emmanuel which gives him the power to Levitate himself. Rune of Chaos - The rune of Izanagi which gives him the ability to destroy everything by his command. Rune of Lighting - The rune of Odin which was stolen by Izanagi, known to be the strongest and was used to create the Crowns. Rune of War - The Rune of Indra which gives her lighting weapons. Rune of the Clouds - The rune of Set which gives him the ability to summon Rain Clouds and storms. Category:Events